SUMMARY We propose the Carolina Center for Population Aging and Health (CCPAH), which will provide resources and organization to support a productive group of scholars as they increase the pace and focus of their research on topics related to the demography and economics of aging. The potential for CCPAH to make important contributions to aging research lies in the combination of people, their analytical skills and ability to combine different sources of data in innovative ways, and the array of data sets with information on mid-life and older individuals that have been designed and collected by faculty associated with the proposed center. Our faculty have developed and fielded a number of long-running population-based longitudinal surveys that provide rich data for analysis of questions related to aging across a wide array of diverse settings. CCPAH will provide important resources to the field of aging research by continuing to innovate on measurement in these surveys and in new ones and on linkage of these surveys to other administrative and contextual data, ensuring that the content of these surveys is state-of- the-art. Resources from a P30 will support three Cores. An Administrative and Research Core will create an environment that fosters collaboration and provides faculty with administrative and research support so that they can focus on the science. A Project Development Pilot Core will support pilot projects and assist with the development of proposals to NIH. A Remote Data Enclave Core will build infrastructure to provide access to data in a secure but convenient way. In combination these three cores will help CCPAH faculty produce cutting edge research in the areas of our themes: aging in diverse contexts, relationships between economic and social productivity and health, and measurement and methods. Each core supports each of the themes. Over the course of the grant CCPAH faculty will design primary data collection efforts, continue and begin new analyses of secondary data, as well as data they have collected, and oversee the production and dissemination of data products through a P30-supported Remote Data Enclave. These public goods will enrich the data to which researchers around the world have access to advance science on aging.